


same ground

by didyousaygay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, both playing pro volleyball, iwaoi - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyousaygay/pseuds/didyousaygay
Summary: “Tooru..”“Hajime, shit..”“This is seriously a bad idea..”“Iwa-chan, you can’t back out on me now..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

“Hajime..”

“Tooru..”

“Hajime, shit..”

“This is seriously a bad idea..”

“Iwa-chan, you can’t back out on me now... ahh.. shit..”

“I’m not backing out, I’m just telling you that this is really bad..” Iwaizumi’s flushed face is looking at him with so much excitement and adoration, he can’t really tell if the throbbing from his chest comes from seeing his lovable Iwa-chan's blushing face or from Iwa-chan’s cock that is almost halfway inside him.

“Tooru, we can’t do this properly with me all tied up on the bed like this.” Iwaizumi tries to tug the necktie that binds his hands but it is secured well above the bed frame it just hinges tighter as he pulls.

“Don’t do that Iwa-chan, you’ll hurt your arm, if you can’t spike tomorrow.. ahhh.. just bear with it for a while.. shit, oh shit..” He’s sweating bullets, his legs are shaky, his fingers are digging into Iwaizumi’s chest as the spiker’s full erection goes _almost_ all the way in.

“Tooru, I’ll make love to you properly, let me go.”

The words were too friggin' sweet for the scene, he just wants to melt in a pathetic pile of mush and let Iwaizumi lead the passionate love making that auto-played in his dirty mind, he _almost_ came just thinking about it, but No, it’s kinky sex theme tonight and he needs to hold back. He traces the ripped abdominal muscles with his fingers while the other slides up to the shackled arms of his lover, grasps the rough hands with his own and Iwaizumi holds his shaking hand tightly.

“Don’t seduce me anymore than this Iwa-chan.” He whispers softly and nibbles Iwaizumi’s ear gently. Iwaizumi groans in satisfaction and turns his head to face him and they lock their lips in a slow and tender kiss.

“You’re the major tease here, Shittykawa. This is driving me insane.”

“That’s the plan.” He pulls away and tries to keep a calm face but abruptly moans when he feels Iwaizumi’s dick getting bigger than it already is.

“You’re a bad boy Iwa-chan, don’t suddenly go bi...” His words were cut off when Iwaizumi swiftly moves and the sensation of his dick rubbing in him was intense, he’s losing focus.

Iwaizumi props slightly up to bring their faces closer and speaks in a low husky voice. “Lift your hips a little bit more, we need it all the way in.”

He shouldn’t even blush in a moment like this but it was too erotic. Iwaizumi, tied and naked in bed, his green eyes filled with desire, well sculpted body, helpless underneath him.. it's just too much.

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan...” He moves up, slides down and slowly takes Iwaizumi in. It’s not all the way in _yet_ but he’s almost at his limit.

“Tooru, I want to mess you up so bad. Please untie me. I'm begging you.”

Those few words were enough and his resolve is gone. He loosens the necktie restraining Iwaizumi.

“Fuck this.. Hajime, fuck me..”

“That’s the plan.” Iwaizumi sits up, grabs Oikawa’s hips, pulls it down and thrusts himself all the way in.

_Finally._

***

They were still facing each other in a sitting position, his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and the strong hands of his beloved spiker cradles his full weight on top effortlessly. He almost faints when Iwaizumi penetrates him up to the brim. The prolonged play from earlier, the dragging anticipation to have his lover all inside was too much to handle and now that Iwaizumi is in him, he just wants to explode in tiny million pieces as he succumbs to ecstasy.

“Don’t pass out on me now. We’re just getting started.” Iwaizumi gives him a sweet thorough kiss to shake him out of his trance.

Iwaizumi just knows him inside out, he didn’t have to say anything. They are perfectly in sync, as friends, as lovers, in court, in bed, fuck, they are just perfect together. A perfect fucking fit. He combs through Iwaizumi’s hair as their bodies ignite with insatiable thirst, he's lavished with scorching trail of kisses behind his ear, his jaw, his collar bone, the damp lips stopping at the side of his neck as Iwaizumi imprints every part of his being. He grabs the spiky hair tighter as the smutty sound of Iwaizumi sucking and leaving love marks made him giddy with happiness,  _this beautiful man is truly mine, and nonetheless I belong to him._

“That’s gonna bruise, Hajime.” He speaks in between heavy breaths.

“And I know you fucking like it.” Iwaizumi kisses his cheek. “I’ll move now Tooru.”

_Damn you Iwaizumi Hajime. How can you be so seductive and so gentle at the same time?_

***

Oikawa is laid on his back, his right leg, draped over Iwaizumi's broad shoulder as the raven haired man slowly pulls his cock half way out making Oikawa whine, then sensually pushes all the way in up to the hilt in successive motions as he holds Oikawa’s hips with steady hands. Oikawa’s obscene moans fill the bedroom as Iwaizumi fills him up at the same time.

Oikawa clings on to the bed sheet that’s slowly slipping out of place, he bites his lower lip to decrease the embarrassing sounds coming from him but the more he tries to suppress his voice, the more Iwaizumi gets turned on and pounces harder, they lose themselves in each other, longing, wanting, craving for more. A train of lust that is almost bound to be endless.

“Tooru.. my adorable Tooru...” Iwaizumi pressed their lips together as if it was their first, hot breaths mingling, a fierce kiss that leaves them out of breath as Iwaizumi continues to ram with unrestrained passion, and Oikawa's burning with a selfish unquenchable desire, the miserly wanton need to be one with him for as long as he can.

His legs are shaking from Iwaizumi continuously plunging into him, so Iwaizumi adjusts their bodies, Oikawa, now lying on his side, while his stamina-freak boyfriend fucks him sideways like there is no tomorrow. Oikawa’s whimpers are muffled by the crumpled bed sheets that are totally disheveled from the bed.

“Iwa-chan.. Iwa-chan.. Iwa-chan..” His mind is all hazy from the extreme sensation as Iwaizumi hits the perfect spot over and over, and over again. “I... I want.. to.. to look at you..” He speaks in between raspy breaths and groans.

“My beautiful Tooru...” Iwaizumi caresses his face and gives him a wet smooch and he is flipped on his back once more. This time, Iwaizumi’s face is so close to him, as if they’re breathing each other in like a life line and Iwaizumi moves again and it drives Oikawa absolutely crazy.

“Hajime.. please.. Hajime.. more.. more..” His body has indeed become a lewd sweaty mess. There is nothing and no one else in his mind but the person responsible for it -  Iwaizumi, his strong arms holding him oh so tightly, his piercing green eyes, his body molded within him, he just wants to keep this man, His Man, His Iwaizumi - forever, and as if his body’s reacting to its carnal yearning, he aggressively pulls the wide muscle-toned back in a greedy possessive embrace, Iwaizumi growls in response and thrusts deeper, harder and faster than before, Oikawa gasps in pleasure as the bed wildly slams against the wall.

Iwaizumi was fucking him so hard and Oikawa loves it.

“Shit, damn Tooru, you’re made for me, only for me.” Iwaizumi buries his face in Oikawa’s neck as they come at the same time and as they both climax, Iwaizumi’s thrusts gradually slows down until he collapses on top of the sexy mess that is Oikawa. The room was brightly lit but Oikawa sees fireworks and constellations, stars and other worldly forms. He was fucked so damn well, he’s seeing things but as Oikawa stares at the tanned, sweat drenched skin of Iwaizumi still breathing hard and heavy, there is no other perfect sight than him.

“I love you Tooru.” Iwaizumi kisses his cheeks, shifts to the side, wraps him in his muscled arms and covers his trembling body with a blanket.

_Damn you Iwaizumi Hajime for making me fall for you even more._

“I love you too, Iwa-chan.” They’re tangled in each other, pairs of long legs and disarrayed sheets together as their erratic heartbeats calm down and they doze into a peaceful sleep.

***

 

“I seriously can't look at our highschool necktie the same way ever again, my innocent memories are now tainted, dammit Shittykawa...” Iwaizumi sighs as he picks up the Seijou necktie on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing.

"We both know you're not that innocent in highschool, Iwa-chan."

"And whose fault is that?" Iwaizumi smiles mischievously and Oikawa blushes. Iwaizumi carries on to clear the scattered clothes and continues "Anyways, why do you even have this necktie with you? You are so sentimental. Is this mine or yours?" 

"It's yours..." Oikawa answers shyly. 

Iwaizumi just looks at him with loving eyes.

“I always imagined what I would do to you with that bloody tie back then, but anyways, I haven’t given up on that necktie play yet, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa looking so refreshed and extra jolly.

“You developed a nasty kink huh.” Iwaizumi saying with a straight face.

“My kinks are all about you, Hajime.” He walks closer, leans down and closes his eyes, their foreheads touching as he breathes in Iwaizumi’s scent, fresh from morning shower.

Iwaizumi, still holding the necktie, drapes it around Oikawa’s neck, pulls the ends tight to bring their faces closer and plants a hot torrid kiss on the setter’s parted lips.

“We’ll be late for practice, Pervykawa.” Iwaizumi pulls back and walks out of the room.

“You’re a bigger tease Iwa-chan!!”

“And I know you fucking like it.”

_Damn you Iwaizumi Hajime, yes I do like it. I fucking like it._

***

Oikawa’s in a vomit inducing, rainbow puking good mood the whole day.

And the whole team can’t look at him straight in the eyes.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa are so much in sync, too fluid with their plays, impressively moving as one, it's so perfect, it's almost infuriating.

It was off-season and routine practice was done in a flash.

The lively noise in the locker room was immediately silenced when Iwaizumi removes his shirt and the scratch marks on his back is as crimson as Oikawa's neck bites.

Everyone, flustered and feeling guilty for no reason at all, rushed to leave as if their life and sanity depended on it.

***

After making out in the empty locker room, thanks to their team mates, they head out to meet Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

“You went to practice looking like that?!” Hanamaki’s scandalized voice echoes inside the small ramen shop.

Oikawa’s high pitched voice still cheery despite Hanamaki’s nagging. "What?!"

“You should learn some restrain during weekdays, Iwaizumi.” Matsukawa shaking his head in disapproval.

“Stop scolding me like a three year old.”

Hanamaki glances suspiciously at Matsukawa. “So, will this be a ‘No-sex-on-weekdays’ rule then?”

"Or Hiro, maybe an 'At-least-be-subtle-and-hide-the-evidence' rule? What are you guys? Bunnies?!" Matsukawa looks at Hanamaki with amusement.

“Okay, Iwa-chan, we will now have a ‘No-meeting-Makki-and-Mattsun-when-I-have-hickeys-because-they-are-so-damn-jealous’ rule then.” He leans his head on Iwaizumi's shoulders and grins bashfully at the duo.

“Sure thing, babe.” Iwaizumi agrees and ruffles Oikawa's hair.

“Damn it, Mattsun, they are so annoying.”

"Don't worry, we'll get some darn good blackmail material next time, Hiro."

Oikawa sticks his tongue out and wraps his arms around the blushing Iwaizumi.

“You guys are disgusting.” Hanamaki rolls his eyes.

_Oh damn, yes, we are, and you can’t do anything about it._

Everything’s perfect. Oikawa smiles to himself.


End file.
